1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning solutions, and more particularly, to a water based all-purpose degreaser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several compositions for cleaning solutions have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes 1-3% Tetrapotassium Pyrophosphate, 1-3% Sodium Hexametaphosphate FG Fine, 7-10% Sodium Metasilicate Pentahydrate, 7-10% Trisodium Phosphate, 8-10% Sodium TriPolyPhosphate, 8-10% Caustic Soda, 9-11% Nonylphenol ethoxylate, 7-9% Glycol Ether, 1-3% D-Limonene, 3-5% Sodium Xylene Sulfonate and the balance of 43-50% water, each by weight.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter and commercially available formulas provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.